The Missing Child
by JSgal24JAG
Summary: What if Jack had another child besides Charlie? It's an AU for cryin' out loud!
1. The Return

The Missing Child

Disclaimer: I own dit squat. They all belong to Scifi and that whole crew. I just own Jesslyn and Bekah. After that I own nothing else and am not aiming to gain any money off of this.

Chapter 1: The Return

At Alpha Site...

She looked on with a sense of awe and fear at what stood before her, this thing they referred to as a 'stargate'. A peculiar name, she thought as it did not look like any gate she had ever seen. But regardless her guide said that they must go through it to reach their destination, as it was to far to go by ship. But still her logical mind could not piece together how this marvel could be possible.

She turned to her guide "were going through that?"

"Yes Jesslyn," her guide replied.

"Were going to travel across the galaxy through a... a... puddle?!"

"It only appears to be water, your just going to have to trust me."

Jesslyn through him a skeptical look, "ok then," she replied after taking a deep breath.

As they stepped into this 'puddle' it was the most exhilarating feeling she'd ever felt in her life. And that was saying something.

In the gate room...

When they got to the other side the first word out of her mouth was "woah...". As the sensations of not only arriving but of the place where she now stood finally hit her.

Her guide just smiled bemusedly as she followed him down the ramp towards the people who awaited them at the bottom. Jesslyn stood back aways just taking in everything around her while the people greeted her guide. These people seemed somewhat familiar to her though she couldn't quite place it, and as it didn't seem that important she didn't dwell on it to much.

She was pulled out of her daydream state by the sound of her guide calling her over.

"Jesslyn I'd like you to meet Doctor Daniel Jackson," gesturing to the man who held his hand out to her, she shook it as her guide turned her attention to the woman beside him. "And Major Samantha Carter," after she was done shaking Sam's hand. Her guide addressed her again "Sam's gonna take you to the infirmary where the doctor's going to check you out make sure you don't have any problems, ok?"

"Ok," Jesslyn replied as she was led away by Sam.

In the infirmary...

Sam led her over to a bed like thing and had her sit before saying "I'll be right back I have to talk to the doctor, k?"

Jesslyn just nodded her head as Sam walked off. As Sam walked up to another woman who'd just come in, she could hear them whispering and the new woman kept looking at her as if she was some weird creature, it was quite disconcerting.

When they were done talking they walked back over to the 'bed' and the new woman introduced herself as Dr. Janet Frasier before giving her an exam.

After the exam Sam led her to what would serve as her room while she was on the 'base', as she now knew it.

"In your rooms a new change of clothes, and the messhalls just down the hall and through the door if you get hungry." Sam told her as they reached their destination.

"Ok," replied Jesslyn trying to cope with everything since it was all happening so fast.

"Anything else you think you'll need?" queried Samantha.

Jesslyn just shook her head no.

"Ok then, well I'll see you later," said Sam as she walked away.

"Yeah later," whispered Jesslyn after her. _-Well you can't just stand in the corridor now can you, just go in-, -I know I know just give me a minute-_ she argued with herself. After taking a deep breath she turned the knob and walked in. _-Nice...- she thought -much better than those lowsy things they call shelters.-_

Back to Carter...

"How old is she dad?" queried Sam.

"She's only fifteen but we found her when she was 12. She was small for her age, but boy has she grown. She's going to be really surprised when she finds out she really was a human captured from her home on earth" replied Jacob. "She was one of a handful that were kidnapped and given mixed symbiotes, we have yet to find out what was hoped to be accomplished by this. But anyway she does have a father here on earth, albeit adoptive."

"She does? Who?" asked a very surprised Sam.

"Jack O'Neill." Were the only words he spoke as he let this bit of information sink in. Sam for her part just stared at him incredulously and finally glanced down the hall to Jesslyn's door before turning back to her father. "Does he know she's here?" she asked.

"Not yet I figured I could drop the news to him whenever I found him. Which reminds me, have you seen him?" he replied

"Jack's up in my lab probably annoying the crew up there. Why don't I tell him what's going on. It might be better if I do the talking here."

"Go on ahead I'll see you later and we can get something to eat."

In the lab...

Jack was sitting on one of the stools, looking at some specimen that his 21C had been working on, completely oblivious to what was going on around him.

A look of amusement passed over Sam's face when she saw him there with this look of intense concentration on his face. She glanced around the lab at her crew who caught the unspoken message and 'got lost.' After they were all gone she sneaked up behind Jack leaned over his shoulder and whispered in his ear "hey there."

Jack for his part nearly jumped out of his skin and she had to jump back to avoid his hitting her as he sat up so abruptly. Finally realizing it was her he started to breath normally again, "I thought I told you to stop doing that one of these days your gonna give me a heartattack." He said with a teasing amusement in his voice. "I'm sorry but I just couldn't resist," she replied.

"Well now that you've had your fun was there a reason you're here or did you come just to scare me?" he asked.

"Actually I have a few questions for you?" she replied in all seriousness.

"Ok I'm listening."

"You do know my dad got here a bit ago right?"

"Yes."

"And you know he had a visitor with him, right?"

"Ahuh, come on what's up here you act like you just contracted some major disease or something."

"Well I was wondering did you happen to have another child besides Charley?" she asked a bit cautiously.

He straightened from his relaxed position at this, "and this is your buisness why?..."

"If you did have another kid besides Charley, I'm fine with it. It's just..."

"Oh come on what ever your gonna say just say it... yes I had another child besides Charley by adoption though if you must know."

"Was it by any chance a girl?"

"Yes. Now what the hell is goin on here?!" he said frustrated.

"Sir, your daughter is here on base as a guest of my father, coming to find hers." Sam said as quickly and quietly as possible.

Suddenly all the color drained from Jack's face in total disbelief and he would have fallen off the stool in an almost dead faint if Samantha hadn't grabbed him.

To Be Continued...

A/N: like it so far? Review then. No flames please. Only constructive criticism allowed. :) And a big thanks goes out to Starkissed16 who is co-authoring with me


	2. Discoveries Made

Disclaimer: I own dit squat. They all belong to Scifi and that whole crew. I just own Jesslyn and Bekah. After that I own nothing else and am not aiming to gain any money off of this.

Chapter 2: Discoveries Made

Last time...

Suddenly all the color drained from Jack's face in total disbelief and he would have fallen off the stool in an almost dead faint if Samantha hadn't grabbed him.

Back to Jesslyn...

She woke up disoriented to the sight of a slightly familiar person sitting on the chair next to the bed. She was startled at first but then she realized who it was and remembered where she was. She swallowed and reached her arms out for him as she said "Daddy."

Jack O'Neill nearly started to cry when he embraced his little girl for the first time in the four days since Jacob Carter had brought her to the SGC. She'd been asleep for a long time, but Janet had said that her body needed the time to recuperate after all that she'd been through.

Jacob and Sam came into the room as soon as they heard that Jess was awake.

"How is she?" Sam asked when she saw that Jesslyn was awake and looking around the room.

"She's been doing better since she woke up a little bit ago." replied her very happy father.

"Jack, I need to talk to you about something... Can we go outside?" said Jacob, seriously.

"Sure thing. Jess, this is Sam. She's my friend here." He told his daughter.

"Could you stay with her for a bit while I talk to your dad?" Jack asked Sam.

Already knowing what this talk was going to be about, Sam quickly agreed and let Jack and Jacob leave the room while she stayed and talked to Jesslyn.

"Jacob what's going on? You sounded pretty serious about something in there." said a slightly worried Jack.

"Jack, there's something I need to tell you about. The reason your daughter took so long to wake up is that... well... theres just no other way to put it..." he swallowed before continuing, "she has a symbiote in her, a mixed symbiote... Do you remember the night Jess was kidnapped?"

"Yes." said Jack, shivering as the remembrance of tucking his little girl into her bed that night and finding out the next morning that she was gone. "That day scared me. I never want to go through that again."

"Jesslyn was kidnapped, but not by a human, by Jaffa working for Nirrti. She experimented on Jesslyn and a few others giving them all mixed Goauld/Tok'ra symbiotes. The effects on them were disastrous. Jesslyn was the only one who managed to escape from the camp and run away, and was able to find somewhere safe to be before Nirrti caught up to her." replied Jacob.

"She found yal, right?" finished Jack.

"Yes, and we did our best to keep her hidden. She was safeguarded for 3 years, until we realized that she couldn't be kept there any longer. I was selected to bring her home... to her father." At that, Jack looked in the window at his daughter, who was laughing with Sam about something she had said. "What can we do? Will she be able to be separated?" Jack asked with a tinge of worry to his voice.

Selmac came through and gave Jack their answer. "It is unknown at this time if anything can be done for the child. All that can be done at the moment is to try and bring her back into society, if at all possible."

Meanwhile, back with Sam and Jesslyn...

Sam started to say something to Jesslyn when Jess interrupted and said, "You know my father?" Sam looked right at the child and grinned. "Yeah, I've known him for several years actually. But I never knew he had a daughter. I only knew about Charlie and what happened to him... Your dad said he adopted you. Where from?"

"I'm originally from Australia with a little bit of American blended in. One of my birth parents was American who took me to Australia after I was born. Dad adopted me when I was 5 and brought me to live here in Colorado, before the... incident." Jesslyn said sadly as she tried to forget the frightening events that separated her and her father for eight years. "I'm very glad to be back. But I'm a bit scared about meeting with General Hammond. Do I really have to go?"

"We need to know what happened to you in the years you were missing. It might be painful but I think your friends here might be able to help you make it." said Sam as she nodded to the symbiote that was attached to Jesslyn's lower spinal column. "Come to think of it, I haven't met your friends. Mind if I do?"

"Not at all. Hold on a sec." said Jesslyn. Her head bent down as one of the personalities came to the surface. Jess looked up. "My name is..."

A/N: Got any ideas on a name? I actually need two.


	3. Before the Debriefing

Chapter 3: Before the Debriefing...

Last Time...

"Not at all. Hold on a sec." said Jesslyn. Her head bent down as one of the personalities came to the surface. Jess looked up. "My name is..."

Now...

She looked up just as her eyes glowed. "My name is Nyletak, princess of Anubias." She said with that errie undertone of authority that goa'uld possessed. Sam was shocked, _-well I had to ask- _she thought. Here she was stuck in a room with a Goa'uld-controlled child while her dad and CO were outside talking. She started banging on the door to get their attention.

"What's wrong?" asked Jack when he came hurrying back into the room.

"Talk to your child," was all that she said.

"Jacob, what's going on here... Jess?"

"My name is Nyletak, and I am the princess of Anubias, you will address me with the respect I deserve." Said Jesslyn/Nyletak

"Oh come on, not again... ok Jess snap out of this before I have to stun you, which I don't enjoy doing, contrary to Nyletak's beliefs," demanded Jacob fiercely.

"Ok, ok I'm back. Please don't shoot me!" Jesslyn pleaded as she recoiled back into the bed.

"I will NOT have a daughter with a messed up symbiote. Can you get that blasted thing out of her now?" asked Jack. "And on top of that how many times have you shot her?"

"That's not important right now." Said Jacob turning for the door.

"Well I wanna know. I am her father after all! For goodness sakes you may have traumatized her for life." Said Jack grabbing him by the arm and turning him back around to face him.

Jacob just shook his head as he turned back towards the door. Jack started to go after him angrily when Samantha touched his arm. "Let it go," was all she said before patting his arm and leaving.

"He'll do the same for her that we did for you, Jack. But first we need to get to the debriefing." She tossed over her shoulder as she continued down the corridor after her father, while Jack walked back into the room to comfort his daughter.

After Sam's caught up to Jacob...

"And what was that all about?" Sam asked as she caught up to her father. When he didn't reply she persisted, "hey, I'm talking to you here... he's just concerned about his daughter, you shouldn't be so hard on him. You would've asked the same questions if it had been me."

She sighed, "you could've at least give him an explanation for zatting her, he at least deserves that much. And I think he's right you know, she's scared to death."

"You wanna know why I stun her?... Ok I'll tell you why I stun her. Because as long as she's scared of it Nyletak can't gain complete control and as long as she has some control over her own mind theres a chance the procedure can proceed without harming her." Jacob finally said obviously upset over this fact, but it was the only way.

Samantha shocked at his sudden outburst just let him continue on his way as she headed back to talk to Jack.

A/N 2: Like it? I know, it is kinda short but I've got more coming :-) 


	4. The Debriefing

A/N: Here's the debriefing. I own dit squat. Oh yeah, sorry but there is an implied romance in here between Jack and Sam. :-) (Don't believe her for a minute she planned it that way all along)

Chapter 4: The Debriefing

Last time...

Samantha shocked at his sudden outburst just let him continue on his way as she headed back to talk to Jack.

The Debriefing...

After everyone had arrived in the briefing room Janet addressed General Hammond.

"Sir, the symbiote must be removed as soon as possible or else one of the personalities is going to gain control and Jesslyn'll be lost forever," said Dr. Janet Fraiser to General Hammond.

"Doctor, we can't take any chances of the NID hearing about this... Selmac, is there any way possible that the symbiote could be removed here instead of at the Alpha Site?" asked General Hammond.

Selmac looked up. "There is a possible way for it to be extracted here. Unfortunately, the tools that we would need aren't available to us. We need to transport Crystalin back to the Alpha Site immediately."

"When shall the extraction take place, General?" asked Jack.

"At 1500, Colonel. Before that will occur, I would like to hear Jesslyn's side of the story."

"Which one of her, sir?" mumbled Jack under his breath. Sam gave him a look that said _-don't even think about it that's your daughter he's talking about.- _Jack shrugged and looked back to his daughter.

"I guess I'll have to start back at the beginning," said Jesslyn. She looked down for a moment and then back up as Crystalin surfaced. "My host was born to a human father and Goa'uld mother. Her father was to become a host when the girls mother saw him and decided to change his fate."

When Jesslyn/Crystalin was done speaking, Jack was shocked. He had no clue about his own daughter's heritage, nor was he in any mood to find out about it either. It was very disconcerting, after all she was HIS little girl... no one else's.

Crystalin went on. "While the girl's mother was away, she had the child. She named the little girl Christiana, but the father decided to name her Rebekah Allie. She looks quite a bit like her father and almost nothing like her mother, I'm surprised that some of you," she looked pointedly at Samantha and Jacob Carter, "haven't figured out who her father is yet."

"When the girls mother got back to the Goa'uld homeworld, she told the father that he had had a daughter by her. Fortunately for the girl, the mother had to leave again soon. While she was gone, the girl's father stole away with his daughter. He returned to his home world, Earth, thinking that the girl's mother would not think of or be able to find them there. He wasn't sure if he would be accepted back where he had lived, so he traveled to Australia. Knowing that his grandfather would be willing to take them in. The girl's mother was obviously, none too happy to find out that her daughter had gone missing, as she had already betrothed her to Anubias. So she went in search of the pair. Her guards soon reported that they had returned to Earth, but the journey was going to take a while. So the child was able to escape. The mother in vengeance went back to kill the father, but was unable to locate the girl. She only found the father, who said that his grandfather and child had left. Soon afterwards, after having gotten all useful information out of him, she killed him. The grandfather took off, while the little girl was adopted by a couple, who divorced a few months later. The couple that took her in was the O'Neills. The birth parents..." she trailed off looking nervously at Jacob.

"It's ok. You can tell them," said Jacob.

Nyletak finally being able to gain control surfaced, Jacob quickly put his hand on his weapon. But she looked towards him as her eyes flashed and said, "Do not worry I understand it is in my best interest to cooperate with this host. I simply want to tell my share... the girl in questions mother was Nirrti." There was a collective gasp around the room. "Nirrti was not as heartless as you would think, she had wished to regain her daughter. But never to make her a host, after she discovered the identity of the girl she quickly executed the guards responsible for the implantation and contacted Anubias to tell him his betrothed had been found... that is all I will tell you. You may speak to the host now."

Jesslyn gasped as she regained control, "That was something I wasn't expecting... where was I... oh yes the girls father... well he was..." she turned to Jacob for support. "Its ok you can tell them," he reassured her.

After taking a deep breath Jesslyn said, "um well... my birth father was... um... Mark Carter." She finally spit out.

Sam gasped. _-Her brother was her boyfriend's daughter's father!-_ She looked at Jack, who was looking like he was about to yell at either his child or at anybody around. She looked back at Jesslyn, and collapsed. Jack stood up so fast that he shoved the table a bit as he ran to Samantha. Daniel and General Hammond just stared at Jesslyn in an almost disbelief. While Janet and Jacob went to check on Sam, Teal'c simply raised an eyebrow as he realized that Jesslyn was not only part Tok'ra and Goa'uld. Jesslyn started to cry and ran out of the room.

A/N 2: Ok, so I lied partially. (told ya) They are together, but Jess is adopted so nothing has really happened yet.

A/N 3: ok so I just saw the episode of "Heroes part 2" and this is so sad. Bye Dr. Fraiser. We're gonna miss ya. Just understand that I will pop in occasionally with a little blurb of an A/N.

The Debriefing pt.2

A couple of hours later, after Jesslyn was calmed down and Sam was resting in the infirmary, the meeting reconvened in the briefing area.

Sam stayed in the infirmary with a few complications that required her to be put on bed rest for a while. Jacob had offered to stay with her since he knew this part of the story and what had happened since Jesslyn had been with him. Everyone else was in the briefing area waiting for Jesslyn to start. At the urgings of her father, she restarted her narrative.

"Ok, this part I am a little shaky on because, thanks to my birth mother, I had my memories partially erased. She was trying to make me forget about my life on earth. (A/N: Joy, huh?) Most of what I remember is that I was picked up at the airport by my mother, the ex-Mrs. O'Neill. But when we went home, suffice to say, Dad was really not too happy. In fact, neither of them were happy with each other, so they got a divorce in which Dad ended up getting custody of me. I remember Dad having huge arguments with some people that I now after some serious thought have identified as certain people on this base. (Guess who?) Whenever Dad went off world, I would stay with a lady who had a daughter my age. I knew something was different about the girl (In a good way!) but I never did figure out what it was. I remember a lady that Dad worked with, who I now have come to the conclusion was Samantha Carter. And some other people but I'm having a bit of trouble figuring out that much of my memories. Anyway, when I was 7 I was kidnapped by some of Nirriti's Jaffa, who were just randomly finding kids and taking them away."

"Uhh, do you mind if I interrupt for a moment?" asked Daniel. Jesslyn shook her head no. "Why didn't she realize that you were picked up? How did that not occur to her?"

Crystalin popped up, flaming mad unfortunately. "Nirrti did not realize that her daughter had been 'picked up' as you put it, until the symbiote had already been given to the child, you must remember she would not recognize her as the last time she had been seen was as a baby. When she realized what had happened, she was quick in her wrath to kill the jaffa responsible and informed Anubias that his bride had been located. Luckily, a few months before the exchange was to occur, we ran off."

Jesslyn resurfaced, calmer than her counterpart had been. "I managed to stow away aboard a ship that just happened to have a tok'ra operative on board. He took me to the Alpha Site where I found Jacob Carter and a safe haven. I stayed there for 3 years until they realized that I could no longer be hidden."

Jack was furious. His daughter had been with the Tok'ra for 3 years and he had never known about it!!! This was not going to be pretty. He stepped out of the room with his daughter for a few moments. He looked at her and said "Why weren't you able to come back?"

Jesslyn looked up. "I wasn't able to remember much. Most of what I could remember came in nightmares and dreams, Jacob said I would always wake up screaming 'daddy,' but it took him a while to figure out who that was. I really missed you, and wanna be part of this family again," she said quietly.

Jack grinned. "Who ever said you weren't?" he said jokingly to his daughter, who promptly glared at him while grinning like a Cheshire Cat. They went back into the briefing room and Jesslyn asked General Hammond, "Shall I get prepared to leave now, sir?"

"Not yet, Jesslyn. Colonel, I need to see you in my office immediately. The rest of you are dismissed."

A/N 2: oooo, I wonder what this is about? Review please!


	5. The Other Meeting

Here's the meeting that Jack was called into the General's office for. Have fun. I own nothing except for Jesslyn/Crystalin/Nyletak.

Chapter 5: Surprises

Last time...

"Not yet, Jesslyn. Colonel, I need to see you in my office immediately. The rest of you are dismissed."

The Other Meeting...

"Jack, please come in... shut the door and have a seat. We need to talk about a few things," said General George Hammond. He stared across the desk at his best officer, this man who had done so much for him and now he was trying to give a little of that back. Jack looked like something was wrong at the moment, but that quickly passed behind a mask of indifference.

"Jack, I have been hearing some rumors about two of my best officers... about them dating. As I'm sure you already know this is a serious issue as rule 154.2.1a of the airforce rulebook is still in jurisdiction over this base. Can you confirm these rumors?"

Jack looked at the General. _-Who is it that's saying these things?-_ He looked around the room and then hesitantly replied, "Yes, sir. Why do you ask?" looking up on the last word.

"Read this." was all that Hammond had to say, while handing Jack a letter:

'From the office of the President of the United States;

I hereby declare rule 154.2.1a of the Air Force rulebook to be null, effective immediately. The policy will be changed for those in the SGC programs.'

It was signed, stamped and dated as of that day. Jack was shocked. He wasn't going to be discharged for having a relationship with Samantha.

"One more thing, Colonel." Hammond said as he handed Jack another piece of paper.

"What's this supposed to mean?" Jack said as he read the paper that said:

'Medical condition as of late for Major S. Carter of the USAF: pregnant.

Father of Child: Colonel J. O'Neill of the USAF'

"Congratulations, Jack. You're going to be a father... again," said General Hammond. "I believe that you will need some time off to let this settle in. Why don't you go visit her? She's slightly scared at the moment but I think that this will be handled properly... as it should be. Tell her congratulations for me also, please. I think that you might want to avoid Jacob Carter for a little bit though. I believe that he is kind of shocked that his only daughter is pregnant with his first grandchild," said Hammond.

"Thank you, sir."

"Dismissed."

A/N: Now you weren't expecting that to happen, now were you? :-) Review please and no flames. And please don't hurt me!

In the infirmary...

As Jack walked into the infirmary his eyes quickly found his target. While Samantha, completely unaware of his presence, was sitting up in bed on the other side of the room talking animatedly to Janet.

Janet, having spotted him come in, and knowing very well why he was there, simply smiled at Sam and quickly excused herself.

Samantha looked around the room searching for whatever had caused Janet's hasty departure. When she suddenly noticed Jack standing in the doorway looking like he was about ready to bolt. She smiled nervously, and beckoned him with her hand to come and sit by her.

He, in turn, sighed knowing that he'd been spotted and it was too late to make a clean getaway. He briefly considered going ahead and making a dash for it but decided that that would be too hard to explain in the long run. So instead he took a deep breath to steady himself before pasting on a smile and crossing the room, as they both took a moment to collect themselves.


	6. How Soon To Go

Chapter 6: How Soon To Go

A/N: Sorry it took so long, I'm trying to stall for two reasons: 1. My sonnet, which goes along with this story, I should get back soon, and 2. My gecko muse Cassandra went skydiving over the weekend and never came back (frankly I think she got rid of her) so I'm looking for a new one. Hopefully this one is not as annoying as Cassandra. I obviously own nothing, 'cept for Jess, they belong to Scifi & MGM Studios.

After the meeting...

Jesslyn was in her new quarters sitting at the desk when she heard a knock at the door. She turned around as she called for whomever it was to enter. "Jess we need to talk," said her father, Jack O'Neill, very rapidly. She immediately knew something was wrong, as her father, at least since she'd been with him, had never acted like this. _(A/N: not so much the talking just the fact that he was nervous)._

"What's wrong?" she queried her dad.

"Here come sit down, I need to ask you something before we leave for the Alpha Site... Is there anything that you might've withheld from the general in the debriefings... You seemed to be hiding something?" said Jack.

Jesslyn sighed, "Yeah, there is something I kinda didn't tell the general... not that it was really important or anything," She said hurriedly.

"Should I go up to his office?"

Jack nodded his head.

"Can I tell you first?" she asked with a tinge of uncertainty in her voice.

"Sure you can, but then you hafta tell him and get packed up to go to Alpha Site. Your extractions scheduled for tomorrow morning, so were going to be leaving tonight ahead of schedule."

"Man, I hate when this happens!" Jesslyn mumbled under her breath. As Crystalin surfaced to tell Jack about the rumors that been floating through Alpha Site while she'd been there. She talked about the fighting (A/N: meaning arguments) that had been going on between the rebel Jaffa and the Tok'ra. "Selmac was having trouble trying to keep the peace, but I'm not sure if it worked or not. I believe we shall find out tonight whether he succeeded."

"My guess too, why don't you go up and tell General Hammond what you just told me?" Jack said as Jesslyn resurfaced.

"Do I have to dad?" she begged, "you need to," replied her father. Jesslyn sighed, " ok but I was wondering if you might want to meet in the mess afterwards, I heard they've got some green jello... say about 1800 hours."

"You're on kid," replied Jack.

She turned towards the door "might as well get it over with," she mumbled to herself as she walked out the door dragging her feet. But she soon picked up her pace determined to get this over with as soon as possible, after all she had a dinner date that she wouldn't want to be late for.

As she hurried upstairs to see the general, she was rehearsing in her head exactly what she'd say. She slowed down a little as she walked by the infirmary, noticing Major Carter sitting on a bed talking to Janet. _-Is she sick-_ Jesslyn wondered, as she heard a few snippets of what Janet was saying, "eight more months Major... you'll have to come in for bi-weekly check-ups of course..."

_-Is she sick... going to die... and only has eight months left to live...-_ Jesslyn thought worriedly. She ran to General Hammond's office as fast as possible forgetting everything she had rehearsed only being concerned for the Major, but as she rounded the corner (at almost top speed). She started to slow down realizing it would probably be better for her to address this subject with Jacob... after all she was his daughter... than with the general. She paused outside the generals door to catch her breath and compose herself, then after taking a deep breath turned the knob to enter.

"Can I help you Ms. O'Neill?" asked General Hammond.

"You asked my father if I held anything back during the debriefings... it turns out sir, that yes, I did."

"Well what is it Jesslyn," asked the General. Jesslyn took a deep breath as Crystalin surfaced and she told him about the fighting and rumors that had been floating around Alpha Site.


	7. Alpha Site

A/N: ok I have a new muse, a mouse named Kathryn, who thinks that the last chapter was awful by the way. (I personally think shes crazy and has an overactive imagination... but anyway). Gotta work really hard now, thanks for the reviews. I of course own nothing except for Jesslyn, everything else belongs to SciFi and MGM Studios. Thanks to starzkissed16 for being my beta.

Chapter 7: Extraction

Last time...

"Well what is it Jesslyn," asked the General. Jesslyn took a deep breath as Crystalin surfaced and she told him about the fighting and rumors that had been floating around Alpha Site.

Alpha Site the night before...

After arriving at Alpha Site Jesslyn paced her tent, being unable to sleep and not wanting to wake her father up to go find Jacob, _-that is if he's still awake-_, she wanted to ask him about Samantha and that conversation she'd overheard. As she turned to pace back across the flap on the tent opened to reveal none other than Jacob Carter.

"You wanted to see me," he asked.

"Yeah..." she replied "Um... would you mind telling me... I mean I know it's none of my business but... what's going on with Sam? I was just randomly strolling by the infirmary when she was talking to Janet and well..." pulling on her ear and taking a deep breath she plunged ahead quickly. "What's going on and why am I not in on it?!"

"Maybe you should talk to your father about that... in the morning that is, he needs his rest. He has enough stress. Now go to bed, its not that long 'til morning and your extraction. You'll want to be rested."

The next morning...

Before the extraction was due to begin, Jesslyn was already up and pacing her tent again, but this time with more anxiety then before. Her tent flap opened again this time for her father. She could tell he was worried, as he didn't have any bounce in his step or that flippant attitude he was so prone too. "Daddy, what's the matter?" she asked.

Jack looked down into the eyes of his daughter, "I'm just scared that I might lose you again sweetie. I don't want that to happen." Jesslyn hugged her dad, "don't worry I'll be fine. Besides nothing bad could happen to me now could it."

"You've gotta point there little miss. I'll see you when you come out of surgery."

"Love you, Daddy."

"I love you to sweetheart." Said Jack.

Just then Jacob walked in the tent, "it's time."

"Bye," Jesslyn said sadly as she walked out, Jacks eyes following her 'til she got out of sight.

He started to walk after them but paused just outside the tent lost in his thoughts. Just then Sam walked up hugging him from behind, "she's right... it'll be just fine, trust me."

A/N: Next part coming soon, preferably tomorrow


	8. How Bad It Feels

A/N: Sorry I took so long. I was, obviously, stalling for time. my thoughts are a little haywire as it is. Anyway, some of y'all need to flippin' read. Jesslyn's father is Mark Carter, Sam's brother. This, I guess, is an AU. But still, READ why don't ya?! Here's the next chapter. I own nothing 'cept Jesslyn.

Chapter 8: How bad it feels

Last time...

He started to walk after them but paused just outside the tent lost in his thoughts. Just then Sam walked up hugging him from behind, "she's right... it'll be just fine, trust me."

After extraction...

Jesslyn woke up several hours later laying in bed with an IV in her arm. She looked over to her right and saw a card on the table next to her. She reached over to grab it and read it. This is what it said:"Oh, why has my child's life past me on by;  
It has been but much of a small, short glimpse.  
You have been able to do nothing but lye   
in hopes of seeing your dad, not a nymph.  
Even though you were just a little girl,  
Your life has been very blessed to me.  
Even when your life went into a complete whirl,  
You always managed to stay true to thee.  
Now I see you're scared and unable to hide,  
Be brave, young one, for I am with you now.  
They are not going to wait and to bide,  
For they know that in someway and somehow,  
You will never give up without a fight,  
And I will be there with all of my might."  
I love you tons Jesslyn  
DadJesslyn nearly started crying as soon as she finished reading the card. _-I love my daddy. But I know that he had to have had some help with this from someone. But who?- _she thought. Just then, Jack walked into the tent where Jesslyn was at."Hey Jess. How ya feelin'?" he inquired.Jesslyn smiled and then grimaced as she moved around to get comfortable. "Okay, I guess. I'm a little sore here and there but otherwise I'm fine. At least I don't look like the guy next to me."Jack grinned at his daughter as he knew that his sarcasm was starting to rub off on her. "How's it feel to not have Crystalin/Nyletak in you?""Strange to say the least. I got real used to having Crystalin help me out whenever I was in trouble. Nyletak, I'm actually glad she's gone. She was a brat to me anyway. But Crystalin was cool though. I wonder what's gonna happen to them?""Jacob should be able to tell you. Besides he said that you should be up and around by tommorrow at the least.""Yeah! Speaking of which, where is he anyway? I really wanted to talk to him.""He's busy right now. How 'bout we talk to him later.""All right," said Jesslyn haltingly. "I'm gonna rest some more. See ya later Dad. Oh, and thanks for the card.""You're welcome sweetie. See ya," said Jack as he left the tent.While Jess was trying to fall back asleep, she thought about her father's card again. "Dad had to have gotten help from someone. I wonder if Sam or Daniel are here."A/N 2: Like it? Review then and NO FLAMES! 


	9. Proposals?

Chapter 9: Proposals?

Talking to Jacob...

Jesslyn was up and moving around a little, when she saw her dad talking to Jacob. So she decided she might as well ask Jack that question that had been bothering her for a couple of days now.

Jacob, seeing her out of the corner of his eye, told Jack, "You might want to tell her now." and promptly left. Jack stood up to go talk to Jesslyn but at that exact moment Sam came up and tapped him on the shoulder. Startled he jumped and spun around coming almost face to face with the major_. -How long has she been standing there...-_thought Jack panickedly.

"Sorry I scared you," said Sam, "you wanted to talk to me."

"Ah... yes," said Jack a little nervous, "I was wondering if you'd want to come and watch the sunset with me."

"I'd love to," said Samantha as Jack took her hand and they walked off.

_-That was close.... I'm just glad she got there after I was done talking to Jacob,-_ thought Jack.

--Flashback--

"Jacob" Jack yelled.

"Yes Jack," said Jacob turning around and walking back towards the colonel.

"I.... Um... I wanted to ask you something," Jack said nervously.

_-That's funny,-_thought Jacob _-Jacks never nervous.-_

"Sure what's on your mind?" queried Jacob.

"Well... its about your daughter...." said Jack.

"Yes I figured it was. And?..."

"Could we sit down first please?" asked Jack starting to regret the fact that he even started this conversation.

"If its about what I think its about..." Jacob stopped suddenly as Jack decided to cut him off before he lost all his courage.

"IsitalrightifImarryyourdaughtersir?" Jack said really quickly running his words together.

"Wait a minute! Slow down and ask me your question again, please."

Jack swallowed and took a deep breath, "may I have permission to ask your daughter to marry me?"

Jacob looked across the table at him as if he'd just been declared mentally insane, "Jack your nuts, of course you can ask Samantha to marry you."

"And you might want to tell her now," he added seeing Jesslyn before turning and walking away.

--end flashback—

Jesslyn watched as her dad and Samantha walked away. She was confused and then very ticked off, at her father for taking off oh so quickly_. -Grr! Hes been avoiding me for hours,- _truly he wasn't but it just seemed that way, _-I need to ask him this very important question and... wait __a minute. If that was Sam I just saw him walk off with then... hmmm, maybe I'll talk to her when they get back.-_Satisfied with this decision she ran off to go see what Jacob was doing and if he needed her help.

Sam and Jack...

_-It really is a beautiful evening for a stroll-_ thought Sam. "Jack... is something bothering you? You seem to have been distant this last week, almost as if you were avoiding me."

"No, no nothings wrong," he said a bit too quickly, "its just that a lot of things have happened lately. I've had a lot to think about."

She nodded at this, convinced not to pursue it further and that this mood of his would soon blow over. But he obviously thought he needed to explain himself further unwittingly putting his entire identity in jeopardy.

"You know how it is with the Asgard last week and then yals brush with the Goa'uld, and then of course everything that's happened this week... its just a lot to absorb at once." He said.

"The Goa'uld how'd you hear about that?..." she said finally starting to put 2 and 2 together. "I know no one on base told you they'd have assumed you already knew and you weren't at the debriefing because of the Asgard..." she said as her voice started to raise in volume, "you've been totally out of sorts this last week and now that I think about it you've especially been avoiding the infirmary as I know you got out of post-mission exams... what is with you anyway?"

Out of the blue he produced a cricket gun cocked and ready to shoot her, he held his finger over his mouth for silence as she started to open her mouth. "Your not Jack..." she whispered. "No I'm not..." he responded, "but if you cooperate with me I promise no one will get hurt."

"Like hell I'll cooperate!" she said angrily as she quickly kicked him and took off. Somewhere in the back of her mind she heard the shot fire and almost reflexively she dove to the side to try and avoid it but it still hit her in the left shoulder. She cried out in pain as she braced herself for impact with the hard ground. Already knowing the imposter would soon catch up with her as she could hear his footsteps falling in the distance. But just before she hit the ground she disappeared in the blue shimmer we all (human, goa'uld and replicator alike) associate with the Asegard.

_-Dammit-_ he thought, _-I better get back to camp she'll come back there if for no other reason than to look for me.-_


	10. The Realization

Chapter 10: The Realization (Asgard)

Last time...

But just before she hit the ground she disappeared in the blue shimmer we all (human, goa'uld and replicator alike) associate with the Asgard.

Now the continuation...

She was surprised to say the least when she suddenly appeared on the floor of one of the Asgard storage bays. Especially when she saw O'Neill coming towards her, immediately she drew her bereta and started scooting away.

"Whoa wait a minute, I thought you'd be happy to see me?" said Jack.

"HAPPY?!... You thought I'd be happy?!... You just shot me for goodness sake!" she exclaimed.

"I what?"

"You... shot... me..." she repeated slowly "and don't play stupid either."

"Listen Samantha I don't know what happened down on that planet and I don't know who shot you all I can tell you is that it wasn't me. I've been on this ship for nearly 9 days now theres no way whatsoever that I could've shot you. So why don't you just put down the pistol and we'll see what we can do about that arm." He said trying to reason with the suddenly crazy, _–but still gorgeous-_ he thought, woman lying on the floor. He tentatively took a step closer only to stop short as she tightened her grip on the pistol.

"There is no way your getting anywhere near me." _–I'll bleed to death first.-_ she thought to herself.

"Now Sam your being unreasonable you'll bleed to death if that doesn't get taken care of." He said, she just lay there unmoving.

"Thor, I could use some help here...... Thor?" he asked waiting for an obviously non-forthcoming response.

He slowly took a step backwards and once he figured out she wasn't going to shoot him for leaving he headed out the bay door sealing it behind him. "Desperate times call for desperate measures," he said quietly to himself as he filled the bay with nitrous oxide.

"You required my assistance O'Neill?" came Thor's voice over the comm. system suddenly.

"Everything's under control now... except... maybe you could beam Carter to whatever serves as your Medical Bay for me." He asked.

"Very well O'Neill, it is done."

"Thanks, I'll meet you there" he said and started to head there. But then as an afterthought he realized he didn't know where 'there' was exactly.

"Uh, Thor?"

"Yes O'Neill?"

"Where exactly am I going?"

And then the conversation fades into a list of various directions.

In the Medical Bay... (after he's removed the bullet and she's woken up they've decided to confine her behind a force field.)

"For the last time let me out of here." She said in a disturbingly low voice.

"Now that would be stupid," Jack said, "you see if I were to do that you're likely to try and strangle me."

"You're absolutely right," she responded coolly, "but in my case I have an excuse because you shot me!" she said the last four words rising in volume until she was nearly yelling.

"For the umpteenth time I did NOT shoot you."

Realizing she was getting nowhere with this she decide to change tactics.

"Ok, ok if I promise not to strangle you will you let me out." She said exasperated.

He didn't respond and simply lowered the force field.

"Thank you," she said standing up and stretching, "Ok so maybe you didn't shoot me but in that case who did? your evil twin?" she asked sarcastically. _–Oh my gosh I'm even starting to sound like him- _she thought _–I have got to get out more.-_

"I already told you I have no idea who shot you, and besides that I've been here for what a week?" he said.

"I'm not sure, Jack. I mean I thought you were on earth, we all did, but something was wrong. There were times when you... he... it?... would do things that the real you would have never done."

"Such as?"

"Well for example there was that poem you wrote for Jesslyn after her surgery and..."

"Jesslyn?..." he stammered cutting her off. "Sam Jesslyn's been gone for years."

"Well I hate to tell you like this but she's back and she told us the whole story both before and after the kidnapping... it seemed like you... I'm sorry he... was a little detached but I guess we all just figured it was the shock of it all... and then when..." she trailed off unconsciously moving her hands to her stomach.

"Samantha what's wrong?" he asked suddenly at her side, concerned.

"Oh nothing... its nothing..." she said a bit too quickly.

"Samantha..." he said sternly.

"Do not get me started...so you say you've been here for over a week right?..." she asked.

"Yeah... where are you goin' with this?"

"Well if you've been here who exactly was on base, and is now strolling around Alpha Site as you?!"

"If I may interrupt?" asked Thor who then waited for their nod of approval before continuing. "Something has developed at the Alpha Site..."


	11. The Fight

Chapter 11: The Fight

---------

When we last left Alpha Site...

_-Dammit-_ thought the imposter, _-I better get back to camp she'll come back there if for no other reason than to look for me.-_

---------

And Now...

"Dad!" yelled Jesslyn running to meet him on his way back to camp, "where's Sam?" she asked.

"She'll be back in a bit she wanted to stay at the... lake for a little bit." The imposter said quickly after stalling to think of a story. Fast.

"Ookay" she said backing up a little and thinking _-lake what lake?-_ "what was her answer?" she asked having weaseled out of Jacob the topic of his and Jacks earlier conversation.

"Answer to what, honey?" he asked confused and with that honey-coated sweet tone to his voice.

"Honey?!... since when have you EVER called my honey?!" she said frantically backing further and further away.

"Sweetheart what's wrong... if you don't want me to call you honey just..."

"No," she cut him off, "you listen to me ever since I got here you've been totally weird and I'm not the only one to notice it either. Both Daniel and Teal'c agree with me... and now I'm like totally convinced, because for your information there's no lake for miles around here."

Suddenly realizing he'd been caught he pulled out his cricket gun (which he had taken the time to reload earlier) and pointed it at Jesslyn.

Knowing where this was headed Jesslyn swiftly (and very forcefully I might add) kicked the gun out of his grip unwittingly sending the hand with it. Then immediately she turned and made for camp at a dead run yelling out, "Jacob! TEAL'C!"

---------

Middle of Camp...

When she finally reached camp she smacked right into Jacob, heading the opposite direction, and hit him with enough force to send them both sprawling to the ground.

"Jesslyn what is it?! What happened?!" asked Jacob having got her into a sitting position on the ground. But all she could say was 'not daddy' (and she said it quite desperately I might add) before lying back down on the ground attempting to catch her breath.

Just as Jacob had stood up trying to make sense of what Jess had just said Teal'c came running up.

"Jacob Carter," said Teal'c, "what seems to be the situation?" he asked noticing Jesslyn on the ground

"I'm not sure Teal'c all I could get out of her was 'not daddy' whatever that means." Just as Jesslyn caught her breath and was about to explain she sat up abruptly spinning towards the edge of camp that she had come in on. _–Please tell me I did not just hear what I think I just heard, please... please... Please!-_ she begged. But alas a couple seconds later they all saw something they had all hoped to never have to see again. Three replicators walking into camp (with plenty of reinforcements in tow).

She turned and looked at Teal'c who knew exactly what this meant, and then looked over at Jacob just as Teal'c was saying, "we should acquire weapons, human projectile weapons have proven somewhat effective against them in the past." Jacob simply nodded.

Jesslyn, deciding it was their duty to inform the rest of camp and noticing that it seemed like Jacob and Teal'c were just going to stand there for the rest of eternity, took a deep breath and yelled "Replicators!" and all hell broke loose.


	12. And You Are?

Chapter 12: And You Are?

--------

When we last left Jack...

"If I may interrupt?" asked Thor who then waited for their nod of approval before continuing. "Something has developed at the Alpha Site..."

--------

Back on Thor's ship...

"O'neill it seems there are replicators at the Alpha Site." Thor replied.

_-Wait a minute-_ thought Sam. "Thor can you verify his identity?"

But before Thor could reply Jack interrupted, "will somebody please tell me what's going on here?!"

"In a nutshell," Sam asked, Jack nodded. "Ok, replicators have invaded the alpha site, Jesslyn's returned, there's 2 of you, one of which happened to shoot me, and... I'm pregnant..." she said mumbling the last part.

"What was that last part again?" he asked.

"Uh... nothing, sir... absolutely nothing..." she said quickly.

He gave her a suspicious look but conceded. "Ok well forget about it for now we need to come up with a plan..."

---------

As they beam down to alpha site...

As they materialized on the edge of alpha site, they noticed more replicators coming that way. Jack rushed towards the weapons storage, while Sam ran towards what served as the command center to see if she could help come up with a solution to stop these things.

---------

Jack...

Jack, finally managing to get his hands on a shotgun, turned to leave the tent. But once he got outside he found himself face to face with... well... himself. _–Well maybe there are two of me-_ thought Jack, as he stared down the barrel of a 12-gauge.

Mean while similar thoughts were going on in the head of the possessor of this shotgun, who found himself in an equally precarious position with a 20 gauge pointed at his gut. _–Dammit, I thought I took care of him. Well its all blown to hell now, just have to see if I can make it out of here with Sam and myself in one piece.-_

_---------_

Back to Carter who has just reached the 'control center' of camp...

"Where have you been?" asked Davis, as he moved to let her in.

"That would have to be the million dollar question today, major." She said wincing as she moved her left shoulder.

"What happened to you?" asked Jacob.

She sighed, "in a nutshell?" he nodded, "oh lets see, I was shot, abducted, and found out we have an imposter," _–or twin-_ she thought, "all in the space of, oh, about 2-3 hours."

"Oh," was all he had to say in reply as they quickly got to work.

Several minutes later after what she said had finally sunk in...

"An imposter, who?" asked Davis.

"Jack or at least one of him... I think... though I'm not sure which yet." She said with some discomfort, as she disliked being unsure of anything.

"Theres more than one of him?" Jacob and Davis asked in unison.

"Most definitely." She replied

"Ok... I think I might have it... if we can set off a big enough energy surge to attract them. We should be able to create a concentrated enough pulse to disable them all, at least momentarily that is," she turned to Jacob, "what do you think?" proposed Sam.

"It's the best idea I've heard so far," he said getting nods from various anonymous peoples around the room, "ok then, lets give it a shot."


	13. Tactics

Chapter 13: Propositions

A/N: yea. so I know we haven't posted in a while, but I've been writing this other story, (which is pure insanity by the way, if you want to read it its called Squeaky Clean Fluorescent Lights by Mallovorwen, but I warn you its really weird and totally not what you are expecting, but I have warned you and now I must get back to this.) and haven't really had any ideas for this one. She relies on me way too much by the way. So anyway its here now after much debating. And we don't know if Sam's idea would actually work but hey we tried, the first idea was to blow up the planet but obviously that wasn't going to work though it may come in later. And I'm rambling. So on with it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot line, which is so odd sometimes that I doubt anyone would want it. But it's improving... and I'm rambling again... so...

---------

Last time...

"Ok... I think I might have it... if we can set off a big enough energy surge to attract them. We should be able to create a concentrated enough em pulse to disable them all, at least momentarily that is," she turned to Jacob, "what do you think?" purposed Sam.

"It's the best idea I've heard so far," he said getting nods from various anonymous peoples around the room, "ok then, lets give it a shot."

---------

Meanwhile back outside...

"CARTER! What are you doing and what's taking so long for it to happen?!" the real O'Neill yelled.

Hearing this she headed outside to tell him her plan with her father and Davis right behind her.

"Well sir..." she trailed off noticing the two of them _–shit­- _she thought.

While Davis and Jacob remembering they're earlier conversation with Sam quickly raised they're weapons, "so which ones the imposter?" Davis asked everyone in general.

"He is!" the two Jacks yelled in unison.

-_We really don't have time for this-_ thought Sam urgently. "Well sir... sirs... we have a plan." She addressed the two of them taking a few steps closer.

"Well..." they both responded.

"If we can manage to set up a big enough power surge to..."

"I don't care what you do just do it!" yelled the Jack on her right (the real Jack).

She simply smiled and informed Davis (though by now he'd already realized) who the imposter was. All the while thinking to herself _–I knew that would get him, he hates when I do that.-_

But as she turned to go and implement her plan suddenly the imposter changed tactics.

---------

A/N: its short I know but I don't get very many reviews asking for more so here's my plea. Either we get at least 5 reviews for this chap or no more. I mean it theres more but I will withhold it. I'm evil I know so there will be no need to inform me, and as some people would say 'it'll only inflate her ego'. –insert manical laugh here-


	14. Fifth!

Chapter 14

A/N: if you are reading this now then I have gotten my 5 reviews. I really don't ask for to much do I, see the little purple button doesn't bite. If you are not reading this then... well then I guess your not reading this and I didn't get 5 reviews and this is setting all unloved and unread in a folder on my disk. Not a very happy existence is it... well I didn';t get 5 reviews but I got 3 so I guess I'll be nice and go ahead and give it to you but there is a condition that you give me feedback... oh and just to help me out here I'm taking sort of a readers pool, yal know shes pregnant and all so how many should she have (up to 3) and boy(s) or girl(s)

--------

Last time...

She simply smiled and informed Davis (though by now he'd already realized) who the imposter was. All the while thinking to herself _–I knew that would get him, he hates when I do that.-_

But as she turned to go and implement her plan suddenly the imposter changed tactics.

--------

Now...

Swinging around and pointing his gun at Samantha. Immediately Jack, Davis, and Jacob, tightened their grips on their weapons. Noticing this Sam froze and slowly turned to face him.

"No matter who shots me, if you do I'm taking her with me." Stated the imposter mater-of-factly.

A flicker of fear passed over Jacks face but was gone as soon as it appeared leaving those who had seen it to imaging if it had ever been there.

"Don't worry Jack," said Sam glancing at him, "I mean too much to him, he would never shot me." She then turned and took a few steps closer to the imposter and placed her hand on the end of the shotgun barrel pushing it down, "would you," she paused for dramatic effect and hoped to whoever was in charge out there that she was right, "Fifth?"

---------

A/N: short I know tell me what you think of this new development.


	15. Shield

Chapter 15

A/N: here it is as promised weren't expecting him were you... well I'm sure it wasn't a surprise to some of you but still...

---------

Last time...

"Don't worry Jack," said Sam glancing at him, "I mean too much to him, he would never shot me." She then turned and took a few steps closer to the imposter and placed her hand on the end of the shotgun barrel pushing it down. "Would you," she paused for dramatic effect, placing her hand (which had a small transmitter in it) on his shoulder and hoping to whoever was in charge out there that she was right, "Fifth?"

---------

Now...

Jack's eyes grew huge as he then realized who their imposter was.

"WHO?!" he said in his stern 'you-better-not-have-said-what-think-you-just-said' voice.

"Don't tell me you didn't realize it was him!" said Sam in mock surprise taking a step away from Fifth.

Jack stared at her in confusion at first, then it clicked with what she was doing. He lowered his gun and signaled for the others to do the same. He then mumbled, "Thor raise the shield." As Samantha backed yet further away and the aforementioned shield shimmered into existence slicing the Fifth's gun in half.

"SAMANTHA!? What do you think your doing?!" said fifth half way between talking and screaming.

"What I should have do years ago." She said cryptically, with a small imp-like yet angelic smile on her lips in satisfaction.

---------

A/N: very short but the page I'm typing from ends there. So deal with it! No I'll post more really soon, I promise. That is of course a conditional promise, conditioned on whether I get reviews or not.


	16. Never Say Never

Chapter 16

A/N: here it is as promised.

--------

Last time...

"SAMANTHA!? What do you think your doing?!" said fifth half way between talking and screaming.

"What I should have do years ago." She said cryptically, with a small imp-like yet angelic smile on her lips in satisfaction.

--------

Now...

While all this is transpiring Jack has finally decided it will be a while before he's needed, and has sat down and is currently staring at them knowing it would be futile to even try and figure out what was going on. Maybe Daniel would have been able to piece it all together but right now it just didn't seem worth the effort to him. So he just let them stand there yelling at each other, after all that couldn't hurt anything right.

As he finally tuned back into the conversation he caught Sam saying, "If I let you out will you leave peacefully?" this was of course sarcastic and she didn't expect any other answer than the one Fifth gave her.

"Only if you come with me," he stated matter-of-factly.

"You know good and well I can't do that," she said quickly glancing at Jack for support.

"What if I told you that if you didn't I'd hurt your child?" he asked smugly.

"Which one?" she asked quickly in a worried voice before stopping to register what she'd just said.

"WHAT?!" Jack half-yelled standing up it having just registered with him what was going on _–Carter does so not have a kid... at least I don't think she does... does she?-_

_-Oh shit now I've gone and said it, I really didn't want to have to deal with him about this right now...-_

"Just sit back down sir and I promise I'll explain it all later." She said in a surprisingly calm voice.

"No you'll explain it now!" Jack said without stopping to think, but he quickly shut down that train of thought as Carter turned and glared at him (almost lethally had he been a lesser man) with a hint of pleading to be seen in the sapphire depths of her eyes. He decided conceding would be the safest thing for him at the moment and sat back down. _–note to self: don't pick fights with Major's who can kick your butt.-_

She sighed, "thank you." She then turned on Fifth "And you, you will NEVER touch a hair on her head. Or else there will be hell to pay from both Jack AND myself."

Fifth let out a disturbing chuckle, "Why are you so quick to assume to that I'm referring to Jesslyn?" Unconsciously Sam moved her hand to rest over her abdomen as she took a step back. This gesture was lost on Jack, who was still attempting to process everything, but not on Jacob _–I wonder...- _thought both Jacob and Selmak simultaneously. She threw a nervous glance towards Jack.

"Ah I see, you haven't told him yet have you?" asked Fifth condescendingly.

She quickly focussed her attention, and anger, back at Fifth "Dammit Fifth. You aren't going to mess with anyone in my family! I don't care if that means that I'm going to have to blow this entire planet sky high. You are NEVER going to hurt any of us again!"

---------


	17. You're Kidding Right?

Chapter 17

---------

Last Time…

"Ah I see, you haven't told him yet have you?" asked Fifth condescendingly.

She quickly focussed her attention, and anger, back at Fifth "Dammit Fifth. You aren't going to mess with anyone in my family! I don't care if that means that I'm going to have to blow this entire planet sky high. You are NEVER going to hurt any of us again!"

---------

Now…

Jack turned and looked at Sam in surprise, only to find her standing there head down, hand on the bridge of her nose, other hand across her abdomen, eyes closed, and slowly shaking her head. She took her hand off her stomach and held it up preventing him from making further comments. Quickly pulling herself together she told him, "I'll tell you later its time for plan B, we need to get out of here." She turned towards Jacob and Davis, "find Jess and meet us at the gate, we'll round up Teal'c and the rest."

---------

At The Gate…

Deciding it was better that they get everyone out before he confronted the Major he ordered Teal'c to dial the gate while Sam contacted Thor.

"Thor, once were all through the gate go ahead and implement plan B."

"Very well Major." Replied Thor.

Just as the last few straggler jaffa and tok'ra had gone through the gate Davis and Jacob showed up with Jess.

"Finally," Sam said, then noticing that Jess was a bit shook up, "Teal'c take Jesslyn and Jacob through with you. The Colonel, me, and Davis will watch your backs."

Teal'c looked at the Colonel for conformation before responding, "as you wish Major Carter." Then proceeding to do as asked.

---------

On the Other Side…

"Colonel care to explain what's going on here?" asked a slightly peeved General Hammond after the gate had shut down.

"Actually sir I'm still trying to figure that out for myself," he turned to Carter, "maybe the Major would care to enlighten us all."

Carter though having not eaten or slept, per Janet's instructions, swooned and fainted. Being caught by Davis before she could hit the ramp. He then handed her over to Jacob and Teal'c who started carrying her towards the infirmary, Jack and the General right behind them.

"General, did I miss anything while I was gone?" asked Jack. "Something's wrong with Sam, Jesslyn's back, and I'm totally confused?!"

"What do you mean you don't know what's going on?! Where exactly has your head been this last week!" said Hammond raising his voice slightly.

"In case you hadn't noticed sir I've been with Thor for over a week, now what is going on?!" they arrived at the infirmary and paused out side.

"If you've been with Thor for over a week then who has been masquerading around my base as you, Colonel?" he asked.

"Fifth," Davis replied as he and Daniel walked up to them, "Sam figured him out after starting to talk technobabble at them both. Only Jack would tell her to shut up and get working," Daniel smirked at this last statement.

General Hammond took a deep breath, _-how am I supposed to explain that his daughters back, his girlfriend (and 2IC) is pregnant with his child, and that another man had tried to take that away from him by impersonating him.-_ he thought.

Noticing this Jesslyn, who had snuck in a little bit after Daniel, piped up, "General, would you like me to explain all that has happened since my dad was gone for a while?"

Hammoned sighed in relief, "go ahead. Besides, I do believe someone has some serious explaining to do?"

Jack gave Hammond a strange look, then looked back at his daughter. "I give up. What's going on here and why am I not in on it?"

"Dad, lets go to Sams lab. I could explain this better there, k?"

"Alright but you owe me young lady," Jesslyn just shook her head and looked at the general. "Dismissed?"

"Dismissed." He smiled at the pair as they turned to go to Maj. Carter's lab.

"Well Dad, its pretty much a freakishly long story. I don't know where to start." She said as the neared Carter's lab.

"How 'bout from where you were kidnapped?" he said.

"Um… how bout we get to the lab first…?" she asked hesitantly.

"Jessica Katelyn…" he said threateningly.

Jesslyn's eyes grew huge as she picked up her pace a bit_, -oh great now I've really done it.-_

They rounded the corner to Sam's lab and Jesslyn hopped up on Carter's stool her father standing in front of her.

"What happened?"

Jesslyn sighed knowing she wouldn't be able to leave anything out, "I was given a symbiote by my birth mothers jaffa before she realized it was me."

"You're kidding right?"

"No I'm not. I had a mixed symbiote inside me for seven very long years."

---------

A/N: -sniff sniff- I didn't get any reviews last chapter… it makes me think that you don't want this to go on. Which if that is the case please tell me and I'll stop. But anyway please review. Oh and if anyone's interested I (mallovorwen that is not JSgal24JAG… I swear I have to type everything for her but that's getting off the subject so anyways…) am looking for a beta since my old one has decided to take an extended break.


	18. Daniel's First Mistake

Chapter 18

Last time…

"You're kidding right?"

"No I'm not. I had a mixed symbiote inside me for seven very long years."

Now…

"I need to ask you something."

"What's that Jess?"

"Have they told you who my mother was yet?"

"I don't know who she is but I bet doc could tell us."

"No you don't understand dad. Everybody but you knows."

Jack gave Jesslyn a strange look. "How?"

"I told them," she said simply.

"Oh. Well. Then would you mind telling me?" he asked a tinge of sarcasm lacing his words.

Jesslyn took a deep breath, "Nirrti," she whispered.

Jack's jaw dropped, "Jess why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I…" she started but was cut off when Daniel rushed in.

"There you are Jack!" Daniel said a bit out of breath, "Sam's awake and she's been asking for you."

They looked at each other and then back at Daniel. He nodded his head slowly before saying, "you both might want to go now."

Jesslyn and Jack both stood up quickly and Jack hurried out while Jess hung back a moment. Daniel saw this and shot her a questioning look. She shrugged and told him "you said Sam was asking for him not me. I don't want to intrude. Besides I could tell earlier that she wanted to scream at him for something… I think."

Daniel nodded understanding what she meant. "So then security?" Daniel asked with the obvious implication of eavesdropping on them.

Jesslyn shrugged again, "sure why not."


	19. Babies

Chapter 19

* * *

Last time…

Jesslyn and Jack both stood up quickly and Jack hurried out while Jess hung back a moment. Daniel saw this and shot her a questioning look. She shrugged and told him "you said Sam was asking for him not me. I don't want to intrude. Besides I could tell earlier that she wanted to scream at him for something… I think."

Daniel nodded understanding what she meant.

* * *

In the infirmary…

"Sam I can't believe you totally disregarded my orders. Especially in your condition," Janet ranted. –Not the best thing to wake up to- Sam thought. She groaned as she tried to sit up.

"Ah ah ah, not happening Sam. You are to lay down for the next few hours. Do you need anything?" Janet asked gently pushing her back down on the bed before raising it just a little so she could look around the infirmary.

"Where's Jack?" Sam whispered her eyes quickly scanning the room, -I expected him to be here.-

Shoot. Where is the guy when you need him? Betcha he's hiding out somewhere.- Janet thought. Just then she saw Daniel Walk by the infirmary and yelled at him "Hey Daniel!"

Daniel stuck his head in the doorway, "You yell at me?" he asked.

"Could you find Colonel O'Neill for me. Sam wants to see him."

"Sure thing Janet." he said taking off down the hall, a small half-smile gracing his features.

Janet rolled her eyes and walked back over to Sam's bed. "I'm just going to assume you want to know how the babies are doing."

Sam was staring off into space half listening til she heard the word 'babies'… plural. She quickly rolled on her side facing Janet. "Excuse me… did you just say 'babies' as in more than one, plural, multiple…"

Janet cut her off, "yes I did say 'babies Sam. Your having…"

"Wait I don't want to know what it… they… are. Just how many?"

* * *

A/N: I know, I know, I'm evil. But my co-author Mallo won't make up her mind on the number and/or gender of the babies. Any ideas are welcome. As is feedback. The author must be fed if not she get very cranky and it takes longer for her to post. 


	20. Jack Finds Out

Chapter 20

* * *

Last Time…

Janet cut her off, "yes I did say 'babies' Sam. You're having…"

"Wait I don't want to know what it… they… are. Just how many?"

* * *

Now…

"So then… security?" Daniel asked, obviously asking if she wanted to go to security and eavesdrop on them. Jesslyn laughed to herself and then shrugged.

"Sure, why not?"

Jack was walking towards the infirmary when he heard Janet talking to Sam. He only caught snip-its of what was being said, but it wasn't clicking until he heard Sam say "Wait I don't want to know what it… they… are. Just how many?"

He rushed into the infirmary only to find Janet hooking up an ultrasound machine and about to put the wand on Sam's stomach.

"What's going on here and why have I not heard anything about this? Is there something you would like to tell me, Sam?" he demanded.

Janet looked at Sam as if to say, "I told you, you shouldn't have hidden this." Sam sighed.

"Could you give us a little bit of time here, Janet?"

"Sure. Come and get me when you are done with her, Colonel." Jack nodded as Janet closed the curtain around Sam's bed in order to give the couple complete privacy.

Jack turned to look at Sam. "What the hell is going on here that I don't know about. You know how I hate being left out of the loop."

Sam took a deep breath before answering, "Jack, I'm pregnant."

His eyes grew huge as he sat down in shock. "When did you find out?"

"A couple hours after Jesslyn came to earth. I collapsed in the middle of her debreifing."

"How far along are you?"

"Around five weeks. Janet offered to give me an ultrasound to check on it. Would you like to see?"

"Of course but one final question. Who's the father?"

She glared at him as he started to back away.

"I'm… just… gonna go… get the Doc," he said as he backed away from the bed and slipped out the curtain.

* * *

A/N: I know its short but we both agreed this was a good place to end it. Thank you for your review and in reference to my evilness brought up by certain people… you know who you are… all I have to say is… MWHAHAHA 


	21. Of Closets

Chapter 21

* * *

Last time…

She glared at him as he started to back away.

"I'm… just… gonna go… get the Doc," he said as he backed away from the bed and slipped out the curtain.

* * *

Now…

Damn idiot. Of all the questions he had to ask.-

Daniel and Jesslyn walked into the infirmary. Jesslyn made her way over to a chair next to Sam's bed and sat down while Daniel chose to remain standing. "Hi Sam," Daniel and Jesslyn said, Daniel was fidgeting nervously he turned to Sam and said, "excuse me," before dashing off to Janet's office.

After calming down Sam turned to Jesslyn, "Where did Daniel go anyway?"

"Janet's going to hide him."

"Why?"

"Ah, well you see its like this… I know Sam, and Dad knows I know."

"How'd you find out?"

"Daniel snuck me into security," Jesslyn grinned, "seems quite a few of the women down there have crushes on him."

"Ah… so that's why he's hiding," Sam stated knowingly, "Jack is so going to kill him," she mumbled.

"Yep. Dad's gone on a lost search."

"Why's that?"

"I already told you Janet's going to hide Daniel and she'll pick a place Jack would never think to look."

* * *

Meanwhile on Jack's futile search…

"Hey Doc," Jack said as he saw Janet come out of a closet. "Got those pictures yet?" Really he was looking for Daniel but if he got the pictures it would give him a good excuse for Sam.

"Um…" she glanced nervously at the closet then back at Jack, "just going."

* * *

Earlier…

Daniel ran into Janet's office and looked around quickly before spotting the petite doctor opening a file cabinet in the back of the room. He quickly walked up behind her, "Janet," he said grabbing her shoulder and turning her around, "You've gotta hide me."

She looked at him in startled bewilderment, "What?"

"Hide… Me…" he repeated again slowly and pleadingly.

She rolled her eyes in exasperation but didn't ask any questions. Yet. "Follow me," Janet said as she grabbed him by the wrist and started walking.

"What did you do THIS time?" she asked exiting her office and nearing a closet on the other side of the hall. All the while looking for signs of storming air force colonels or angry Jaffa approaching in search of the wayward archeologist.

"I… um… kind of… well maybe… um… snuck Jess into security…… but it was her idea!" he added as an afterthought, no use in taking all the blame. If he was going down he sure as hell was gonna take Jess with him.

Janet rolled her eyes again, "for a man with a doctorate you are such an idiot," she muttered under her breath.

"I heard that!"

She smiled at him sweetly before opening the door to the closet they had been headed for. "Shut up and get in there," she said chuckling.

Daniel, not realizing this was where they had been heading, looked at the slightly cramped closet with disbelief. "Wha…? Why here!"

"Because it's the one place the Colonel will never look for you."

Daniel looked at her skeptically, "hmm… ok, I owe you one."

"I'll say," she said grinning.

"Listen if I outlive the week… will you get coffee with me?"

She rolled her eyes yet again at his obliviousness, of course she'd have coffee with him. "Just… Just stay down," she said humoredly.

Daniel Laughed and started to say something.

"Shut up. Someone's coming," Janet said before she hurried out of the closet shutting the door.

* * *

A/N: sry this took so long… I lost the paper it was on and just recently found it _shrugs_


	22. Excuses, excuses

Chapter 22

* * *

Last Time…

Daniel Laughed and started to say something.

"Shut up. Someone's coming," Janet said before she hurried out of the closet shutting the door.

* * *

Back (On Jack's Futile Search)…

"What were you doing in the closet?" Jack asked.

"The printer was out of paper," Janet responded after a slight pause to think up an excuse.

"But you don't have any paper," he observed.

"Um… I had the nurses clean up last week and I'm not quite sure where they put it." –Well at least that much is true, - she thought.

"You seen Danny-boy anywhere?" Jack asked.

"No, sir. But I'll tell him your looking for him. What do you need him for?"

"Never mind. I'll keep lookin'," he glanced around, "thanks anyway, Doc… Now about those pictures?"

"I'll have them for you in a few minutes. Now if you'll excuse me…" she squeezed between him and the wall then went back in her office.

* * *

A/N: Damn, now I deadended my thoughts

_Mallo: hehehe… well at least she didn't blame me this time._

Yah, well its still your fault for last chap. I have to start the next one… AGAIN!


	23. Crash!

Chapter 23

A/N: Wow, I'm shocked! I've lost track of our chapter numbers!

Mallo: its 23 

Dang child. Anyway. New chap! I (I mean WE) own nothing 'cept Jesslyn.

* * *

Back in the Infirmary…

"Yep. Dad's gone on a lost search."

"Why's that?"

"I already told you Janet's going to hide Daniel and she'll pick a place Jack would never think to look."

Sam rolled her eyes and took a deep breath, "whose idea was it?" she asked calmly.

"It was… um… well kind of on the mutual side I guess… but Daniel brought it up!"

"Why am I _not_ surprised?" Sam asked rhetorically. "So review… Jack's gone after Daniel?"

"Yep."

"And Daniel's gone hiding?"

"Duh. Why do you think he's not back yet?"

"Figures… and he got Janet to hide him?"

"Yep."

"Where's she hiding him?"

"The most obvious place to you or me… but not to Dad."

"The closet across the hall huh?"

"You got it," Jesslyn said.

**_CRASH!-_**

Sam and Jesslyn looked at each other, "oh hell," they said simultaneously.

Jesslyn ran into the hall and stood in front of the door to the closet. Jack turned around at the sound of the crash, knowing well what caused it. He took a step towards his daughter. "Jesslyn."

"Dad."

He took another step, "Jesslyn I know what's in there… or should I say whom."

"And your point is…" she retorted sarcastically.

"Jesslyn… move." He took another step closer, only about three steps away now.

"No."

"Jesslyn," Jack said warningly as he took another step. "Move _now!"_

"Um… lemme think about it," she leaned over and say Janet frantically shaking her head, "no."

"Now where'd you get that attitude from?" Jack asked crossing his arms.

Sam's bemused voice floated out the infirmary door to them, "You have to ask?"

Jack turned and glared in her general direction as he could not see her for the wall.

* * *


End file.
